


Staircases

by beautifulconcordia



Series: The World of Missy, ft. Thirteen [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: Missy loves staircases.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: The World of Missy, ft. Thirteen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308479
Kudos: 18





	Staircases

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was inspired by a scene I found on another show called The Smoke. I originally wrote the smutty one shot with Beth and Ellie (Broadchurch) in mind, but over time it felt it would fit Missy and Thirteen more.

She waits with bated breath, her lips dripping with cum. Tasting her, she smiles, satisfied. But the Doctor loved every minute of it. 

Missy moans, the sensation of the other time lady’s tongue against her most intimate areas turned her on.

“ Don’t stop,” she whispers hoarsely, and the Doctor looks up with a mischievous smile, before continuing to lap against her. Whimpering, she bucked her hips against the stair as Missy continued to tease her swollen clit. Another moan escapes Missy’s lips, turning the Doctor on in the process. She arches her back, crawling on top of Missy, pressing light kisses against her stomach, her fingers teasing her nipples with a few flicks of the finger.

“Mm, you’re so gorgeous.” her old friend and infrequent lover says, her breathing becoming shallow and labored. She kisses Missy against the nape of her neck, with each brush of her lips, Missy’s moans become louder. 

“Never thought we’d be fucking on a staircase,” the Doctor remarked, her voice becoming breathy. Missy grins, letting her body lie against the staircase. Her finger reaches to tease her swollen clit again. The mistress buckles, moaning and gasping loudly. The Doctor took that response to mean that Missy was ready for her, and she slips it in, thrusting gently in a rhythmic motion as she presses kisses against the mistress’s sweat soaked body. She smiles at hearing every guttural moan, and gasps at each gentle thrust.

She nibbles against a bare shoulder, her fingers clasping the other as her other hand continues to finger her. Missy continues to buckle, her moans and whimpers becoming louder. Holding tightly to the staircase, she buckled as the Doctor’s thrusting increased.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” she says before another moan escaped her lips. Unraveling her bathrobe, the Doctor leans forward, kissing every inch of her.

“You taste so good,” she purrs as she nibbles against the nape of Missy’s neck. The mistress again moans in her ear, the sensation of the Doctor’s lips against her skin tickling her. 

She caresses her dewy skin, tracing against her stomach, noting every bruise and every cut and scar she had. Some of them she recognized. Some of them she did not. All of them got the same loving attention. Meanwhile she still continues the motion, she feels Missy’s hip buckle at every thrust of her hands inside her.

“Don’t stop,” she mouths, her fingers clawing at the other time lady’s bare shoulders. The Doctor herself smiles seductively, listening to each gasp and moan that escaped Missy’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. You seem to be enjoying this,” she says in between another thrust to which her slightly younger lover moaned, biting her lip.

“ I do enjoy it. More than you’ll ever know.”

She then presses a few light kisses against the nape of her neck, still drenched in sweat. Murmuring softly, Missy calmly twirls a strand of the Doctor’s hair.

“Say it,”she mumbles softly.

The Doctor smirks, and responds,”My darling Mistress.” She releases her fingers, to which the other woman experiences an ear shattering orgasm.

“Oh...fuck me!” She screams, falling into the Doctor’s arms. They lay in each other’s arms on the stairs, gasping for breath.

“That was bloody amazing!” The Doctor replies as she presses a kiss against the mistress’s quivering lips. To which Missy smiles, and pulls her closer.

Missy had never felt that pleasured by the Doctor in a long long time. She curls up against the Doctor and reaches for her cheek.

“One more time, my dear. And this time, let me.”


End file.
